The Elemental Games
by neverunderestimatetheshewolf x
Summary: Isabella lives in district 12 alone. She has no friends because they think she has no supernatural powers. She does however, she tries to keep it a secret or the jealous and greedy capitol may kill her. What will happen if she is chosen as the girl tribute of the next Hunger games. Will she survive? Will a romance grow?
1. Chapter 1

The reaping

BPOV

I woke to the sound of birds chirping in the trees, and the feeling if the sun on my face as it filtered through the the gaps in soft shade that the trees leaves produced. I sighed with contempt, this was my favourite element to control, earth. The way the earthy smell filled my nose on a hot summers day, with the grass tickling my my fingers as I stroked it. Flowers would be in full bloom and range from different shapes and sizes. Of course, my favourite were the beautiful red roses that I grew myself. Having the... abilites I did, sure came in handy when it's winter.

The distant sound of the district 12 boys shouting at eachother brought me out of my daydreams. I frowned, why would anyone be awake at this time of morning? I thought to myself. I contemplated this as I started to pack my things up, including my pin. My pin was the only valuble thing I ever possessed as I didn't actually live in a house like my fellow District 12 villiagers, I prefered to live in the forest just past the electricity fence that seperated the forest from the square. It felt more natural considering what I am, of course the people of District 12 did not know that. I never told them what I am. The districts were abnormal enough, we did not need the capitol having anymore reasons to hunt us down.

Ugh. Capitol. I thought with disgust, killing everything that is _unexplainable_ to them. Ever since i can remember I've hated the capitol, it's not the fact that they are normal human beings, with out any supernatural gifts. No, it's so much more then that. It's the horrible little _game_ they make every year. The Hunger Games. The most inhumane, dispeakable and down right evil game you will ever see. Every year a girl and a boy tribute ranging from the ages 12-16 are picked from the reaping bowl to fight to the death using their supernatural abilities. The capitol's message of their everlasting hold on the districts despite our "freakish abilities".

I was roughly pulled out of my inner monolouge when a disturbing sound rang out through the forest. It sounded like the hovercrafts the capital use, but what would they want to do with district 12 on a day like today? _A day like today..._ my stomach dropped as reality hit me like a ton of bricks. It was today, the reaping,which only felt like it had happened yesterday when in fact it had been exactly a year ago. I remembered the last 2 tributes aswell, a girl by the name of Amy Greengrass, a fellow student from my school. I didn't know her well, but she didn't tease me at school for "not having any powers" as they oh so smartly put it. If only they knew, i chuckled to myself. Amy, had the ability to breathe under-water, though, unfortunatly for her the arena had a desert base and contained hardly any water. she was the 2nd tribute to die that year,the first being the boy district 12 with the power to "glow in the dark" as he put it. Of course that turned against him in the night and led his enemys to him whilst he was sleeping.

I shook my head as if to shake it out of my head. I did not need to let myself remember his death, as it had been particularly horrifiying. I realised now that I had reached the electric fence. It was no harm to me, it hadn't been switched on for years. I landed on my feet gracefuly from the tree I had just created to help me climb the fence.

I was about to walk on when I realised I had not had breakfast or brought anything to trade at the hob. I quickly scanned the area for any hidden audiences, then proceeded on to my knees on the ground. I gently let my hands hover about 10 cm above the grass then focoused of my desire for a strawberry bush to grow there. I was immedietly met with the warm sensation pumping through my veins, traveling down into my hands and into the ground. I opened my eyes and met the sight of a delicious, ripe strawberry bush. A smile graced my lips as t tried one. Delicious as always, I was definatly going to get a good trade today.

I picked of the rest of the strawberries and put them in my mini bag I took for small trades like these. I slowly stood up and looked into the sky. It was still quite early but I needed to pick up my pace a bit if i wanted to look presentable for the reaping. Of course I was already beautiful, with perfect mahagony curls that fell to my waist and eyes a enchanting emerald green colour that was framed with thick, long lashes. My skin was pale, without a single scratch. I was about 5'4 with a thin but slender frame with curves in all the right places. Only boys didn't pay attention to my unnatural beauty, they were too disgusted with me "not having any powers" pfft, as if. I was probably more powerful than district 12 put together. I quickly stuffed those thoughts away as i neared the hob.

"Isabella! how lovely seeing you here!" exclaimed Greasy Sae

"Oh, well you know... just picked some strawberries to trade" I replied awkwardly, Greasy sae was the only one in District 12 that was nice to me.

"Oh good! I'm sure we all need something to brighten up the mood this day has brought!"

"Mmmm" I said disractedly as I relized I now only had 20 minutes until the reaping would begin.

"So how much for the lot?"

"Hmmm uh, oh, no just take them. I really need to go" I said as I put my bag of strawberries down.

"Dear, are you su-"

"Yes, yes now if you'd excuse me I really have to go" I cut her off running out the shop round the back.

The bins were just as i'd placed them out the back of the Hob hiding the all too familliar reaping clothes bag which contained a emerald green chiffon dress that came to a stop at my knees. I pulled my hair back into a tight braid ending at my waist. I then grew and amazing emerald green rose in the middle of my hand and put it in my hair. There were no mirrors so i could only hope i looked okay as i made my way the the square.

I reached there in a minute and was hardly suprised to find nearly all the town was here already. We lined up as the capitols people checked you in using your blood. Soon after my blood was checked i found a place to stand towards the back. It wasn't as if i needed to be at the front. I was almost definantly no going to be picked, my name was put in once as I don't have "Supernatural abilities" it was all about how powerful you are. The more powerful, The more times your name goes in and so on.

It all became quiet as District 12's escort came up on stage. As i squinted my eyes i recognized it to be Effie Trinket, in her signiture pink outfit and matching wig.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome. The time has come to select one corageus young man and woman, in the honour of representing district 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games"

Yes, I thought to myself ,what an honour to fight to the death on live t.v

"Ladies first" We watched in suspense as her hand mad a circular motion around the glass bowl. Her hand suddenly shot in pulling out a folded piece of paper.

She slowly waddled back to the Microphone and opened the paper slowly...

"Isabella Riddelle"

_Oh dear..._


	2. Chapter 2

The Train Ride

_Previously..._

_"Isabella Ridelle"_

_Oh dear..._

My heart thumped in my chest wildly as everyone turned round to stare at me. I silently called the elements in spirit form to give me strength, Air was the soothing breeze that caressed me. Water, played the calm sound of the sea crashing against rocks. Fire, warmed me up like a steaming hot bath. Earth, held the sweet smell of grass and flowers. And Spirit went right into my soul, giving me confidence yet calmness that put my emotionless face on as I climbed the stairs to the stage.

I quickly scanned the square as Effie talked on, many people's face's held one's of complete shock. Others sneered as if to say District 12 won't have a victor this year. Oh they will see, I'm not going to die in the capitol's little game. Oh, I will play. I-

"Time for the boys!" I snapped out of my thoughts. Now was the moment of truth. Effie's hand danced in the bowl in the same manner she had for the girls, but she chose the paper quicker this time.

"Jacob Skylart"

Oh god, the boy at school who can shift into any shape at will. Horrible memories flooded back to me as I rememered the times he would trip me up. Or tease me. Or hurt me. Him and his croonies really pushed my self control, sometimes my hands would set on fire and I would have to run away. The perfect sign of cowardice for them. If only they knew. By a flick of my hand I could set fire to a whole forest. Or drown the whole of District 12. I could grow man eating plants and blow hurricanes or twisters. Of course I would never use the elements that way.

The sound of Effie Trinket saying my name snapped me out of my thoughts.  
"And so we have our tributes Isabella Ridelle and Jacob Skylart. Go on you two shake hands!" encouraged Effie.  
As soon as my hand met his an electric current passed through us. I immedietly snatched my hand back. What was that? he definatly did not have the power to weild electricity so it was not him physically. However, i did not have time to ponder this as the anthem sounded out through the square, signaling dismissal.  
Everyone dispersed in different directions, eager to get back to their house or work.  
However, Jacob and I were led to the justice building where tributes say farewell to their loved ones. I wouldn't have any visitors, my parents were killed when i was 10. By the capitol, apparently they were too dangerous. My mother with her ability to control fire and earth, and my father with his ability to control water and air. I was able to fend for my self afterwards though, I grew myself shelter with earth. I then made a little pond so i would not de-hydrate, warmed myself up with a fire and grew fruit everyday to eat. I'm not the healthiest out there but my diet was a good balance with fish from the pond and fresh fruit and vegtables.

I stopped my day dreaming about fruit when i was pushed in a room and fell unceramoniously on my stomach. I cursed silently as i got up. The room was small and grey with a window to my right and a scruffy looking couch in the corner. I went over to the sofa and sat down. It was comfier then it looked.

The door creaked open, grabbing my attention. It was a peacekeeper, come to take me to the train. I was led through a sereis of dark corridoors to a door that led outside. The sunlight blinded me for a few seconds but as my eyes adjusted i realised now infront of me was a long, silver capitol train. It looked modern and was very spacious on the inside. I was led by an Avox girl to my headquaters, it was green and silver decorated with a queen-sized bed in the middle. As the avox girl left i studied the clothes in the drawers. I picked out a light green v-necked top accompanied with black skinny jeans. I took my pin out of my dress and attached it to my top. I went over to the bed and lay down, It was comfier then the softest grass and i fell asleep in seconds.

When i woke up the train was moving and it was morning. My stomach grumbled, and i relised i had not eaten anything since brekfast yesterday. I got up and went out on a search for food. I soon came to a compartment in the middle of the train that held a large table in it and as i opened the door, i soon recognized the pink wig of effie sitting on a couch reading a capitol magazine. I looked over at the table and saw Jacob talking with a blond man in his 30's. As i neared them i soon identified the blond man as Haymitch Abernathy, District 12's only victor. He had the power of sensing his enemy's and managed to hide out until the end. He was a drunken fool now, he didn't even make it to the reaping yesterday as he was passed out drunk in victor's village.

"So what are the key survival skills out there?" I heard Jacob ask as i sat down near them.  
"Well first you make people like you I-"  
"Why do i want the capitol people to like me?" I cut him off rudely  
"Why hello sweetheart, i don't believe we've met"  
"Isabella Ridelle. Anyway why do i want them to like me?"  
"Sponsers. Even something as small as a match can be the decider of life or death"  
"What do i do to get people to like me?" asked Jacob  
"Act nice, Sexy ,be desireable. You've got looks"  
I did a doubletake at jacob as his cheeks took on a light shade of red. Was he blushing? before i could make a snide remark he pointed at the window.  
"We're here!" He stated as i turned to look out the window. I was not disappointed to see we were indeed at the capitol as we passed screaming fans. I watched as Jacob walked over to the window and started waving as the fans screamed louder.  
"Come on Isabella, come wave!"  
I shook my head as he shrugged and carried on waving.  
"You better keep this knife," said Haymitch handing me the breadknife  
"Because he knows what he's doing" He nodded over at Jacob.  
_Hardy,har,har I thought to myself sarcastically._


	3. Chapter 3

3. _Tributes. And maybe a new friend?_

R-i-i-i-p! I grit my teeth and flinch comically as Venia, one of my 3 prep team with aqua blue hair ripped off another strip of wax on my legs, taking a huge clump of hair with it.  
"Sorry!" She squeakes out in her high-pitched capitol accent. "You're just so hairy"  
I bite my tounge hard to stop me from making a snide remark. No need to start making enemys already. Venia made what was supposed to be a "sympathetic face"  
"Good news though! This is the last one! Ready?" As she ripped off the last piece of wax and my last piece of hair I distracted myself with thinking about how annoying the capitol accent is. Like, Why do these _people_ speak in such high pitch? And barely open their jaws when they talk? And say every sentance as if it's a question? Odd vowels, Clipped words and always hiss on the letter S. No wonder it's impossible for us district people not to mimic them. It's not just the speech though. The whole capitol wear colourful, eccentric things. Died hair, cat-like nails, clown-ish make-up, Ugly neon clothes. It's all to make _US_ look bad, the supernateruls that is. They think if they wear stupid colourful stuff that we can't afford, they are better then us. Murder of district people is never considered wrong here in fact, it's not considered wrong at all. That's why in this years games i shall rebel. Just like Greasy Sae said my parents did by having me.

"There! All done!" Venia's happy squeak brought me out of my inner thoughts. I looked down at my newly waxed legs. They were clean without a single speck of dirt thanks to the furious scrubbing given by a plump woman dressed in purple named Octavia. My legs felt smooth under my fingers and were a little pink thanks to the wax.  
"You did very well," said some guy named Flavius, he gave his neon orange corkscrew curls a shake and applied some more purple lipstick on his lips.  
"If there's one thing we can't stand it's a whiner. Grease her down, and she should be ready for Cinna." It suddenly occured to me that i had been in the remake center for hours, and i hadn't even seen my stylist yet. My legs and eye-brows and arm-pits have been brutally waxed, i've been washed 3 times and i've had my nails cleaned painfully but thouroghly and i still hadn't met my stlylist! Rage coursed through me and my eyes took a red tint as the heat in the room picked up. I screwed my eyes shut and fought for control. I had done well so far, i could not ruin it now. The fire within me slowly died down and i was once again left in my calm-happy state. I slowly opened my eyes to see a man i had never met before. He was dark-skinned and had short hair, he had a plain black shirt with black jeans and a line of gold eye-liner on each eye. His face was socked and i wondered if he had seen my little show with fire.  
"You did that?" he finally asked after our 5-minute staring contest.  
"Uh, I, Erm, don't know what your talking about" I answered brilliantly.  
" It's ok, I wont tell anyone. I, unlike other people from the capitol, have no problem with the district people"  
"And yet here you are, ready to make me look pretty before my death" I answered sarcastically.  
"I'm here to help you make an impression. I want you to be remembered, not some tribute that died in the games. Someone who whenever the games are mentioned, your name pops up."  
An awkward silence passed through us as i thought over Cinna's little speech.  
"So you control fire?" I contemplated whether to lie or tell him about all my ablilities. I could really use a friend right now after all these years, and Cinna seemed different from the other Capitol people.  
"Not just fire. I can control all 5 elements. I also can call them in spirit form to help me emotionally." I finally answered.  
"Well you must be very powerful then. I promise not to tell a soul. Anyway, as your opening ceremony dress, Jacob's stylist and i have been thinking that instead of representing your powers through clothing, you could keep it a secret and represent your district instead." It was like they could read my mind. Of course i didn't want them knowing about my powers! The only thing is our District is known for coal mining, so we would probably just be clothed in plain black.

"I know you must be wondering what is so good about coal, but i was thinking. What to you get from coal?"

I gasped loudly. Did he really mean...

"Yes. Fire." he said obviously hearing my gasp.

I immediatly brightened up. without the Capitol knowing it, i am am actually representing part of my powers. My first act of Passive seconds passed i realised i was out of my seat with my arms wrapped around someone. It turned ot that I accidently, in my burst of excitment, had jumped out of my seat and gave Cinna a hug. Luckily, after a second or two he returned the gesture. It was warm and freindly. The last time i had been hugged was before my mother and father died, If you didn't count trees that is.

"So do I have the honour of calling Isabella Riddelle my new freind?" Cinna asked after we pulled away from our hug.

"Yes. You do." I giggled out, giddy with excitement and happiness. I was interrupted from my silliness however when Cinna gave a loud gasp.

"What?" i asked worriedly as i looked around for danger.

"Did you do that?" He asked pointing to the now full blooming flowers by the window. They had been dieing and old before, but i must have let my happiness join with earth and made any earth related thing grow and be healthy. This happened all the time in the district 12 forest, but now i was under close watch by the Capitol i had to be more careful.

"I'm so sorry!" I quickly apologized scared he would tell on me.

"Don't be, that's amazing! Your really special you know that? This may be my first year working as a stylist for the games but I have to say, your probably the most powerful person out here!" His words made an unfamilliar blush rise up to my cheeks.

"Oh look at the time! I better start getting you ready. So the idea is, I will put you and Jacob in black flame-proof suits with capes and light you on fire."

"What! we can't do that. Fire may not harm me but the Capitol will find out about my power if i don't burn to a crisp!" I started panicing.

"Not real fire. Fake fire, took us ages to make but it's been tested and is completely safe." He said as he got up and took out a large black dress bag from the huge walk in wadrobe.

"Here put this on then, sit on the chair infront of the dresser so i can do your hair. I think a elegant plait around your head would do as the tiara will cover most of your head" He said as he gave me the dress bag and shoved me into the bathroom. It didn't take me long to dress as it was soft and fit around my figure. I walked out to see Cinna waiting for me with all the necassary hair equiptment by the dresser.

After an hour of pulling hair and a bit of make up Cinna finally announced me finished. I slowly walked to the wall sized mirror to see a girl that didn't look like me. Her hair was perfectly plaited elegently around her head with a beutiful black tiara on her head. The black body suit she wore magnified her curves, giving her a slim and slender figure. Her face had only natural colours that made her look regal and beatiful. She looked like a dark goddess.

"So you like?" Asked Cinna breaking me out of my trance.

"Oh Cinna! I love it thankyou!" I said running over and wrapping my arms around him. Our moment was interrupted by a bang at the door. I looked at Cinna questionly

"It's your time to shine baby girl" he only said as he led me out the door down to the bottom level of the remake center which honestly looks like a stable.

As we near closer i spot Jacob, Haymitch and an unfamilliar woman which could only be Jacob's stylist.

"Hey Sweetheart! So good of you to join us" Haymitch says a bit too loudly for my taste.

I look over at Jacob to see his normal messy black hair had been combed and he was in the same outfit i was. As i looked up at his face i saw him ogoling me and i snidely snapped my fingers in his face. He quickly looked away as i saw a light blush appear on his cheeks. I chuckled to myself, He wasn't so big without his friends.

"As i was saying, before you got here sweetheart You and Jacob should hold hands in the ceremony. The audience will love it!" There were sounds of agreement from Jacob's stylist and Cinna.

" .No. i refuse." I said stubbornly remembering the last time we touched hands.

Cinna lightly grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"Isabella, put the past behind you because beleive it or not for now you and Jacob are on the same team. Please. Do it for me?" I stubbornly agreed after tht with a nod of my head and climbed the district 12 chariot without a word. Jacob soon followed and we were handed our capes to wear.

"What do you think?," whispers Jacob to me."About the fire?"

"I'll rip off yours if you rip off mine" I reply through gritted teeth.

"Deal." He manages through his laughter and soon i join in. We were cut off however, as the opening music began. It's easy to hear, blasted around the capitol. Massive doors slide open, revealing the crowd-lined streets. The ride will last about twenty minutes and will end up at the city circle, where they will welcome us, play the anthem, and escort us into the training center, which will be our home/prison until the games begin. , note the sarcasm. I watched as th district one chariot ride out. The boy had brown curly hair and was dressed in a smart suit. From the video of his reaping i remembered him having teleportation. The girl tribute was blond and dressed in a figure-fitting dress. Ah, so she was like a siren. Soon the district 2 chariot rode Boy tribute was blond and in a gladiator suit with shoes that had wings on the must have super speed i thought to i looked on at the District 2 the girl tribute with muddy brown hair who was dressed in a blue dress, I remembered watching her reaping, she was a mind reader. Time passed and soon i watched as district 11 rode out. They were both dark-skinned. The boy was about 6 foot tall with bulging muscles, it was obvious he had super stength. The girl however was small and dressed in an angel costume. So she could fly.

I was startled out of my thoughts as Cinna came over with a match.

"You ready?" He asked as he held the match centimetres away from my cape.

"As i'll ever be" i replied as my and Jacob's capes were light up and the horses pulled us forward into the screaming crowd. The crowds screamed louder when they saw us, and i was secretly impressed with how many people had come. II kept an impassive face on as we passed adoring crowds. Halfway through the ride Jacob reached for my hand, and i pulled it out of his reach sharply.

"Come on, they'll love it. And you promised Cinna" I reluctantly took his hand and raised it above our heads, making the crowd scream even louder. I quickly grew a rose in my hand and raised that too revelling in the attention i was showered in. People were screaming my name and my face was all over the big camera screens. I felt powerful.

All to soon though it was over, President Snow had just said his little speech of welcome and we were being escourted to the training center. Halfway there we met up with Effie, Cinna and Haymitch who greeted us with large smiles.

"You were great!" Said Cinna giving me a hug.

"Oh, this is the best opening ceremony district tweleve's ever had Well done!" Trilled Effie

"Well done sweetheart, you actually followed orders" came Haymitch's husky voice. I glared at him. Since when do i follow orders?

"Well come on then, let's get you two to bed, we have a big training day tomorrow! And because we are District 12 we get the Penthouse!." Said Effie pressing the button to the lift.

The lift ride had an awkward silence as Cinna had left to go to his quaters. As soon as the lift doors opened i ran out, desperate to escape the silence and followed Effie's directions to my room. It was like a bigger vresion of the one i had on the train, with a big glass window giving me a view of the city. I saw a remote on the bed-side table and pressed it curiously, it transformed the city view on the window to one of a capitol street with people walking. I pressed the button again, only to have a forest lanscape fill the glass. An odd sense of calm filled me as i tiredly changed into some pj's and fell asleep on the queen-sized bed, dreaming of the beautiful forest i used to call home.


End file.
